1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of separable electrical connectors which can be joined to provide electrical circuits and more particularly to means and a method to provide an environmental seal about such separable connectors when joined to form an electrical joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to present techniques when it is desired to protect an electrical joint, the components of such joint are placed in a weather proof housing with various seals for the housing components and cable entrances. Thus, the resulting joint may be much larger than required for the components joined. Alternatively, each of the components is provided with its required seal members and when two or more components are joined the resulting joint is larger than necessary since many sealing members are unnecessarily duplicated.
To reduce the size of the overall joint, an environmental seal can be cast or molded over the joint making separation of the joint components impossible and if joint repairs are necessary the seal and components must be separated from the respective cables and discarded.